


男孩子之間的遊戲

by reader3310



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader3310/pseuds/reader3310
Summary: 大約是奶油跟胖子無差
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 2





	男孩子之間的遊戲

Cartman今天住在Scotch家，就一如往常的夜晚。  
事實上，就南風公園小孩異常交雜的人際關係網中，他們最無法理解的莫過於Cartman與Butters 之間的友誼——比起友誼更像是欺負與被欺負的關係，而就像湯姆貓一樣，Cartman總是在莫名其妙的狀態下遭受報應——雖然如此，Butters 卻也是Cartman在暗潮洶湧的四人小組之外、唯一的人類朋友了。

「噢、噢Eric，我們真的要這麼做嗎？」  
「你答應過的！」  
鬼鬼祟祟的將門鎖鎖起來，上一次在Scotch家被嚇得魂飛魄散的經驗讓Cartman更加小心翼翼，Scotch家裡的父母雖然早已經入眠，但難保他那個神經病老爸會踏著貓步上來嚇人。

「好了，一切就緒。」Cartman露出了奇怪的微笑，「我們可以開始了。」  
擁腫的身軀逐漸靠近在床上的Butters，Cartman一臉愉悅的要求Butters張開她的嘴巴，快狠準的將準備好的東西塞進去。  
「嘔、噁、嘔！」  
「我們在嘗試深一點的……。」Cartman一邊向下輕壓一邊拿著比只在一旁記錄著，時不時還點點頭，但很快的他厭倦了要拿筆而不能全心全意地玩、最後才大發慈悲的讓Butters能夠中場休息，雖然那中場休息也不過是一分鐘的一和六十秒而已。

「啊——」Cartman再次要求Butters張開嘴巴將東西塞進去，在喉音交響樂（他是這樣稱呼的）之下他甚至開始搖頭晃腦，完全忽略了房間門鎖響動的微小聲音。

因此在Scotch先生閉著眼睛破門而入的時候Cartman直接被嚇得跌坐在地上，在男人粗聲粗氣的崩潰大叫中爬上Butters的小床上用棉被蓋住自己。而Butters在爸爸「你被禁足了！！！」的哭喊之中一臉疑惑地將被遺落在地板上的壓舌板拿起來試圖解釋這只是一個小小的遊戲，但他爸爸甚至從頭到尾都沒有睜開雙眼。

一如往常。


End file.
